In some instances, it may be desirable to scrape or clean flooring with the help of a machine during demolition of an existing building. Currently, the only option for floor scraping machinery consists of ride-on scraper machines dedicated solely to scraping flooring. These ride-on floor scraping machines perform no other function and require a large amount of money as well as storage space for this dedicated floor scraping machine.
Inasmuch as prior art machines are dedicated specifically to scraping flooring, the demolition supervisor must store and transport this limited purpose machine in addition to the additional equipment and machines additionally needed for a demolition project. One such general purpose wheeled-machine useful for demolition projects is known in the field as a “skid steer.” Skid steers or a similar product are sold by many vendors and are typically already found at demolition job sites.
It may be desirable to provide a removable scraper device capable of connecting to a wheeled-vehicle such as a skid steer to provide floor scraping functionality to a readily available demolition machine and eliminate the need for a separate machine dedicated solely to floor scraping.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.